


Then and Again

by hanyou_elf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean then, and Dean now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young whore he's got pinned to the brick wall is perfect for what he wants. Rough, tight, and angry. He thrusts into the tight little ass and digs his teeth into the covered shoulder. The whore shivers and thrusts back, arching his back oh so beautifully.

Gordon grins around the bit of cloth and flesh in his mouth and adjusts his bite. He takes another one, nibbling just this side of too hard as his mouth climbs the column of the whore's neck.

It's really unfair for something so damned and heart-breakingly beautiful to be a whore. This little boy would be something if he weren't slutting around. But that doesn't stop Gordon from taking what he wants. The whore shivers as Gordon's teeth dig into the tender flesh behind his ears.

Gordon can't help but watch the way the whore's throat works, swallowing painfully as he bites back loud groans. His jaded emerald eyes are clenched tight as he rides Gordon's thrusts.

Teeth slide slowly down the deliciously long column of the whore's neck. It's so damned good, Gordon can't let himself think about anything else but the too-tight grip around his dick as the whore shudders and comes. Pearly teeth dig into a plump bottom lip and his long back arches as he leans into Gordon.

Gordon bites hard on the shoulder before him, unrepentant as he thrusts quick and hard and painful into the too tight heat. He comes almost completely without warning and shoves his hips deep into the whore's body one last time.

Gordon plants one last small bite against the whore's jaw and slides his hand into the whore's, offering him the hundred he'd earned. "See ya next time, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon's hand traced the curve of Dean's ass. Dark fingers slipping and sliding over the smooth and rough skin. His fingers searched out the deepest parts of the younger man, forcing themselves deeper and deeper into his body. Dean's back arched in the most delicious movement, his long chest and neck presented to Gordon's eyes as he threw his head back.

This was one of the perks of the job. Nameless, faceless, stringless sex. And Dean was another perk. Boys who were men before their times, who struggled to find approval, and loved to just give a good show.

It wasn't going to be a long one. Sam wanted his brother back, and soon. It was why they were in the back of the sleek black impala, rather than a motel room. But Dean was sitting just perfectly in Gordon's lap, and there was nothing left to do but go with it. He thrust his hips up, pressing erection to erection- delicious friction that only added fuel to the fire.

"C'mon," Dean panted as he rolled his hips, forcing fingers deeper into himself. "Fuck me. I'm not some bitch you have to be gentle with."

Gordon's invitation.

He pulled his fingers free with a sickening moist sound before covering his cock with a rubber and what was left of the lube he'd found in Dean's jacket. With one hand on Dean's surprisingly slender hip, Gordon guided himself into the nearly too-tight opening.

When the head breached Dean's body, he didn't wait for the younger man to adjust before he thrust up completely, bottoming out. Dean reacted almost violently. He collapsed against Gordon's chest, throwing his hands against the back of the seats, fisted in tight knots.

With a broken groan, he rocked his hips back and fell into a slow, steady rhythm, letting their bodies get used to the movement of the other. They didn't kiss, it was an act far too intimate for either of them, but that didn't stop Gordon from using his lips to trace every inch of skin he could find with his lips. It didn't stop Dean from biting his lip oh-so-temptingly as he rode Gordon slow and sensual. Both far too close to the edge too quickly.

The dark hand wrapped around Dean's dick was ruthless in it's movement. Strong and firm strokes designed to bring orgasm as quickly as possible. Dean bowed his body into Gordon and rested his forehead against the dark shoulder before he gasped his pleasure. He trembled in Gordon's arms and let go as he spilled thick semen between their bodies.

Gordon wasn't far behind. He thrust up one last time into tight, tight heat and filled the condom that covered his dick, fist tightened almost too much on Dean's flagging erection.

When they were both breathing normally enough, Dean shifted out of the older hunter's lap and offered a quirky, sexy grin before he nodded and said simply, "See ya next time."


End file.
